Angels
Angels Angels are considered to be beings above magic and their powers are a tad hard to understand at times. There are things such as angelic magic, examples of those would be runes. Sigils are more markings and the involvement of an angels direct powers upon the weapon or person. While Runes are heavenly powers and magic from any heavenly source being sent to the nephilim or angel wearing said runes. Angel rankings are a tad hard to understand at times so here are the basics. Angel ranking from least to greatest: Angels, Archangels, Principalities, Powers, Virtues, Dominions, Thrones or Ophanim, Cherub, and finally Seraphim. Now Main Archangels are the seven angels of earth or the seven leaders of heaven and they are all seraphs as well. Some of them are also Dominions as well which are the angels that rule over one of the seven heavens. Like in our lore. Uriel is a Seraph, archangel, and dominion just like Michael and Sariel. Angel Basics Angels or malakhim ''are the grunts and messengers of heaven. Angels who guard the lives of humans along with being healers, basic foot soldiers, and messengers. It's not an easy task but those who are created for it do as they are told or fall from heaven's grace. '''Archangels' are specialized soldiers, this class of archangels are those who are set over specific tasks or jobs, unlike the seven Archangels of the Earth and heaven. These archangels hold less high rank and more minor positions, such as Raziel the archangel of mysteries and creator of the nephilim. Still powerful in their own rights they tend to have a more specific set of skills or powers. Rulers are over the lesser angels below them and guide them according how the dominions order them to. Rulers are also angels who help put together the inner workings of heavenly plans and set things in motion, they are also known to represent the holy authority of heaven. Powers work with the rulers they help keep the history of heaven and Earth; along with holding great knowledge they are also warriors completely loyal to God. Powers are also angels who defend the cosmos and mortals from evil spirits, said to have four golden horns as if they are wearing a crown of angelic light. Virtues keep the lesser angels and the cosmos in order. It is said nature itself bends to the wills of the virtues and that they can gift valor to mortals in need of heaven's strength. Virtues are looked upon as the vanguard of heaven, the soldiers facing the full might of hell in open battle. Dominions rule over the seven heavens, now the main rulers of each heaven are the Seven Archangels of the earth, though the dominions themselves aid these higher class angels in ruling the heavens, and regulate the duties of the angels below them. Each dominion takes charge of a small portion of heaven, making them acting lord of the angels that serve under them. Ophanim are God's justice and vengeance. Ophanim are also considered to be angels of humility, grace, and peace though this is not always true in most cases. Ophanim dispense God's justice upon humans, angels, and other beasts that have broken the covenants they'd made with heaven. Along with seeking vengeance for wrongful doings against humanity itself. Cherubs are fierce guardians and soldiers. It is said Cherubs or Cherubim are angels who hold immense information of the heavens, almost challenging the knowledge of the book keepers of heaven. These angels are constantly watching over the known universe, their all seeing eyes searching for any imperfections in the workings of the cosmos. Seraphim are the highest ranking angels created out of pure heavenly fire, these angels are known for their six wings. Two to cover their eyes with, another two to cover their bodies with, and the final pair allowing them to take flight. These angels are known for fierce devotion to God, and the laws he has put in place for all of the universe to follow. Such beasts are known for swift but brutal acts of violence against those that challenge the will of heaven. Seven Princes of Heaven The Main Seven Archangels are seraphs, dominions, and Archangels. They are God's ultimate soldiers and leaders of the heavens. The seven leaders of heaven each have their own duties and responsibilities to go about with. Michael: The closest one to God and considered the prince of all angels. He is a wrathful being and leads the final battle against the forces of hell. Michael's true form has wings of blazing fire, two swords striking from his tongue, and hair of silver. Michael’s heaven is also the heaven that owns the heavenly city of Jerusalem. Raphael Replaced by Zerachiel: Raphael is the angel of healing, a direct enemy of Lucifer, a very powerful angel that oversteps his boundaries at times. His true form has four wings, a body covered in hair, eyes, and tongues along with being ablaze with holy fire. He is also the one that caused a holy genocide against his own brothers and was slain in single combat by Uriel. Zerachiel has taken his place, showing to be a much more compassionate leader than his predecessor. Uriel: The angel that is God's light and understanding, he is also seen as an angel of discovery by some. Uriel is an angel of never ending strength. His true form is a being of never ending heavenly fire, a blazing ball of holy energy akin to the sun. Gabriel: He is God's messenger and is the angel that told Mary of her giving birth to Jesus. He rules the heaven closest to Earth and his true form is not known. He is known to have six wings though. His heaven is also the heaven with the golden gates. Sariel: Sariel is the angel of death and death itself. He rules the heaven that holds the Garden of Eden, the tree of life, and a gate to hell for spirits. Sariel is constantly writing in the book of life and death, ending life while beginning another. Sariel's true form is a beast made up of two thousand wings, cloaked in eyes, and tongues. It is said for every death an eye or tongue vanishes, and for every newly born life another appears. Barachiel: Barachiel is the angel of lighting, guardian angels, and rules over the fourth heaven. Barachiel is said to be one of the stronger angels and is not known to be a direct enemy of Lucifer or not like his brothers. Cassiel: Cassiel presides over the seventh heaven where God's throne resides. Cassiel is the angel of the cosmos and is also known as the angel that presides over the deaths of kings. When the universe was being created Cassiel watched with little to no interest in any of it. Angelic Creation Angels are created by taking the essence of two other angels and mixing it creating an egg. Once the angel hatches it take a 250 years to no longer be considered a fledgling ,even though some fledglings of higher rankings have shown they can be like their elders and smite without remorse. Now each angel has it's own personality and how they will go about things, though most show a distinct distaste for the dark arts and for demonic creatures. Angelic Weapons and Strengths Angelic powers are something much more deadly than just normal mundane magic, as most angelic powers are a direct power taken from the inner essence and being of the angel itself. Heavenly fire rankings: Holy fire that almost every angel uses, some is a bit more intense than others. Cherubim fire: The fire that wraps around the wings of a cherub and their entire bodies. Seraph fire: The deadliest of all the heavenly fire, the seraph fire can poison or kill anything slightly demonic that gets to close to it. Holy light: Holy light is a direct purge of a being shutting down the system and burning up the entire being on the inside leaving a husk once it has been finished with the purge. Holy swords Holy Swords of heaven are known to kill any living creature and some can be used to summon holy fire or holy light at points by higher rankings angels. Each holy sword of heaven is crafted by a material called Anima, a metal that allows the very essence of the user to strengthen the weapon into a soul tearing creation and some angels are known to cool the sword of weapons they craft with their own blood. This allows both holy fire to fill the blade and the essence of the user. Allowing their powers to flow more easily or to cause the blade to receive their powers. Once in a blue moon one of these blades will be gifted to humanity, those that bear the blood of the angel that gifted them the weapon say the child of one would be able to summon their parents powers and even their own through the blade to a devastating effect. These blades have been known as Aegis blades or simply as the blades of the angels. Angels are known to even craft their own personal weapons from spears to even rare demon killing guns that would need the living essence of an angel forced into the weapon. Wings: Angels also have mutated forms of their own wings when they take a human form, their ethereal wings can only be seen by demons, the direct children of an angel or demon. And in some cases when different arrays of light strike them. The manifestations can either be hidden by glamors or tucked inwards. Category:Creatures Category:Angelic Beings